A New Light, A New Hope
by the god of the new world
Summary: this is a sequel to a matter of time , 16 years have passes since the death of kira and a young boy must make a choice.....
1. epilogue

**A New Light,A New Hope**

It has been eight years since the god of the new world closed his eyes for the last time. Many people mourned his death but many believed he was just resting and would someday rise again.

All the traces of the deathnote were erased from the world and the world returned to what some people could call normal. People slipped back into the old lives, some waiting for the return of their savior and some returning to the life they had left behind. The cries of kiras followers soon dulled to a dull whisper, leaving almost no trace that Kira had ever existed, except for the lives that had been lost and the lives that had been saved.

When Light Yagami had taken his last breath all those years ago but unknown to the world Misa had given birth to a healthy baby boy named Light Yagami. She raised him until his eighth birthday when she left this world, rejoining her king in his otherworldly kingdom. Leaving the eight year old with no one. He was alone, scared and had no knowledge of who his father was or where he was.

Soon after Misa's death a boy with messy white hair and a girl with long white hair came to offer Light a place in the world. He accepted their offer but requested to be able to visit his mother whenever he asked .He got in the car with the pair and was taken off to a place he could call home ,leaving only a grave stained with tears and sorrow behind .

This is where our story begins .


	2. eight years to the day

Eight years had passed since that day and life had continued as normal as it got for the inhabitants of whammy house .Near was sitting in his dimly lit office, surrounded by forgotten case files and his little toys he had kept out of nostalgia . His fingers danced across the keyboard, pulling up Light's file. He sighed as Light looked almost exactly like his father. He had always wondered what Light would do with his life, probably just become an investigator like himself as he had often mused. The boy had potential but he was not calm if he didn't have his watch, the last present his mother had ever given him.

"We all have our little things we need I guess though it is very frustrating to have to put up with him when he loses the damn thing" Near thought to himself He heard footsteps approaching and his door was flung open to reveal Light and Y, who was desperately telling him that he couldn't go in there. Near sighed as he watched his two most prospective successors bickering like schoolchildren .Near twirled a little piece of his hair, a habit he did whenever he was stressed or perplexed with something.

"I am sorry Near I couldn't stop him, he was quite insistent on seeing you." Y said as she pushed her long while hair out of her eyes. Light fiddled with his watch nervously, a habit that near had come to notice light exhibited whenever he was nervous or anxious.

"Its okay, Light obviously has something important to say if he had to barge in like this " Near said as he looked at Light's anxious face "He looks so much like his father sometimes I forget that I am looking at his son and that disturbs me to no end….though I know he will turn out better ." Near thought to looked into the eyes of the man who had given him everything, unaware that he had also taken everything from him as well. he rubbed his arm uncertain of what the answer would be to his request.

"Can I see her today?" Light said as a single tear rolled down his cheek. Near nodded and turned off the computer. He got up and put on his leather jacket

'Y stay here and keep investigating the Taname group, I will be back shortly" Near said as he shut the door after Light, leaving Y alone to continue the investigation by herself. Y nodded and sat down and booted up the computer. She knew who Light wanted to see, he had visited her every day when he first arrived here, but now it was only once a year . she still heard Light sometimes late at night, crying in his sleep. He would always carry around the pain he felt, but she wished she could help him sometimes. The phone rang, shaking Y out of the daze she had put herself in. she answered the phone with her free hand the other one typing away on the keyboard, almost as if her fingers didn't need to be told what to do.

"Y speaking who is this?" she asked as she heard a carefree voice start to chatter away. She knew at once it was Matsuda, and once again she couldn't hang up on the new chief of police as he had already started taking so fast she could barely understand him.

"Matsuda slow down or I am hanging up. " Y said as she popped two Tylenol into her mouth and swallowed them, hoping that this would cure the headache that he was about to give her." Sorry its just that something strange happened here….a lot of criminals died in prison today and I got really worried…." Matsuda said, his carefree tone had been replaced with one of absolute fear. "criminals die al the time chief, so what has got you so worried about these ones in particular?" Y asked as she stopped typing, giving Matsuda her full attention. It took very little to rattle him, so she had decided that he has just gotten worried and needed to talk to someone.

Matsuda voice cracked, stifling the once joyous tone he had always used with her." well the thing is, they all died of….heart attacks.' matsuda said as he felt the phone grow heavy in his hand. "It was so horrible!!! They all just fell one after another and I couldn't do a thing to stop it!!!" Y almost dropped the phone, her blood turning to ice in her veins. The word heart attack brought back some of her worst nightmares to the surface. The only word she could utter next after hearing it was composed of four letters.

"Kira…it can't be" Y said as she thought back to the case files she had read while filing them under completed cases. He had died well over a decade ago so why now? This was the only question that floated thru her mind as she felt a single tear fall down her cheek.

"Thank you Matsuda, I will call you back okay?' she said as she hung up on him, not giving him the chance to say no. She dialed near's cell phone and prayed light was okay. She knew his connection to the Kira case and knew if he found out the truth it would destroy him completely. The call went to voicemail and she cursed under her breath. "You never answer your stupid cell phone when I need you to Near!" She grabbed the keys to her motorcycle she had gotten for her 16 th birthday. She locked the door and headed out to the garage, putting her helmet on and tucking her long white hair in. The bike was a Harley chopper and stood there before her in its chrome glory. She swung her legs over the cold metal frame and sighed. "I hope I am wrong about what I think is about to happen, I pray to god I am."Y said with worry in her voice. She put the key in and turned it, the engine roaring to life. She tore out of the gate and headed to the path she had wanted to avoid, a path lined with the plans for an ideal world……….and a notebook.


End file.
